


给一位美国友人的信

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: “您不爱您的国家。”拿破仑说“同志，你对我和我的祖国的理解简直大错特错。”伊利亚回信写道
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 4





	给一位美国友人的信

我记得在第一次见面后，您曾向我提出一个问题：这样一个伟大的国家为什么需要反法西斯防卫墙？为什么年轻人要满怀喜悦为国家献出一切？兴许当时我的回答没让您明白，我国的伟大是无价的，伟大的国家一切都好，在过去的二十年中，我的国家证明了有幸被祖国赋予劳动意义的年轻苏联工人是幸福的，应当尽可能为国家奉献出一切。我热爱祖国，也热爱正义，这片土地上的人只要在规矩和道德下生活，无疑会在瞧见他们辛勤工作后的劳动成果露出幸福和真诚的笑容。然而我对您的指责——特指我们分别前的那此对话——您说：“得了，您不爱您的国家。”我对此的回应不曾改变：您的指控荒谬至极。

此事已过去一年，自罗马我们分道扬镳，而我不得不说在这漫长的一年中，没有一天我的脑海里不想起您这句话。“您不爱您的国家！”今天我在早餐后想起这句话，仿佛有什么东西哽咽在喉咙里。如果说指责不爱是因为我无法瞧见部分人的所作所为，比如您的国家努力操控下在国际舆论中过分报道的暴力执法、过度集权和忽略人权，而这些有关于爱的举止在我的祖国出现了而没在您的国家出现的话，那么我承认如您所说，我并不热爱我的祖国，因为我并没有去声讨爱。

如您所说，在德国和意大利的行动中我展现出来的不近人情和缺乏克制使克格勃和您心中的美好形象不一致。但我不得不说，如果您因此质疑反法西斯防卫墙和我的祖国的政治模式，那便与我心中的中央情报局特工形象一致了，您在来信中所展现出来的高傲和轻佻指责无法成为一个有效的指控，或者说，只有小部分针对我的指控尚且值得商榷，而其余的部分毫无阅读价值可言。

在苏联，每一个年轻人都怀着为祖国奉献的梦想，他们当中的许多人并非如您所说的为虎作伥，而是在伟大的祖国的重压下找到了归宿，我们拥有警察、妇女、车间工人、技术员、信息指导员，他们对国家忠诚的爱是您难以想象的，我敢说，这些爱超越了一切对父母的爱、对妻子的爱，这些爱是伟大的，这正是我的祖国必然最终胜利的理由。

由于工作关系，或许我们很快会再见面。但在那个时候我们的友谊将会完结或者继续，我希望搞清楚一些东西。对您在工作中表现出来的敬业表示赞扬，但您的专业素养也流露出中央情报局和克格勃的差距。因此，我确信你们的事业将会彻底失败，连同你们过去曾经获得的胜利。今天，尽管我在精神上仍靠近您的敌人，但某种程度我也是您的朋友，因为我希望通过这封信向您敞开我的思想。我确信您的事业失败之后，将会由我们来继续，因为无论是您还是您的国家，对我们的伟大事业一无所知，而您无时无刻在任务中表现出的小布尔乔亚作风，最终会面临着事业的毁灭。

当然，在工作关系中，我不得不说您是我处事愉快的一位伙伴，并非之一。我们的国家支配着很多事物（这正是你认为不可思议之处），这也许是为了对欲望的永恒追求，使我们在严峻的国际形势下，不至于放任自己的本能。这并非是我们自身控制情感的力量，要我说，恰恰是实体的、可以触摸的东西给予了我们互相依靠而不越界的情感和不动摇的信仰，这正是反法西斯防卫墙的作用。在战争爆发的二十三年后，反法西斯防卫墙有效屏蔽了来自资本主义世界堕落的信号，保护了民主德国的共产主义的纯洁信仰，它的屹立保证了我的同胞的纯洁。

而在墙的另外一头，像您一样的人不在少数，热衷谎言和更隐秘的杀戮，这些包裹在资本主义风格下的建筑、音乐和食物一旦渗透到我们这边，我无法保证每个同胞都像我，可以消弭小布尔乔亚思想的影响。因此，针对您的指控，我认为我不得不放弃早先我对爱的理解和希望，为了对您的言辞做出有力回复，我不得不把我们的友情和激情放下。

其次，有关您在国家方面的指责我认为也是蛮横无理的，依我所见，这个世界上并没有完全相同的两个国家，自然也就不存在完全相同的政治制度。在目前的国际形势下，您不仅试图在工作任务中试图分化我，并且在事后依然对我的祖国做出指控，这种接近无理取闹的行为让我不得不再次重新评估您之前在罗马和我提到的感情、信任和合作的问题。我认为，基于冷战下的和平需要，我们二人的合作应当常态化和稳定，这不仅有利于联合执法指挥部参与到国际事务中的处理和解决，同时有利于我们彼此在危险任务的执行过程中的信任。然而您对我的信仰的质疑无疑对这一合作具有毁坏性，也是对目前人类为进入和平时期付出的鲜血和劳动置之不顾。

为何我提笔写下这封信？我想，我们在任务中已经建立起长久的友谊，但我认为有义务提醒你铁幕下不同阵营的对抗远远不是武器上的，也是精神上的。精神的对抗尤为重要，作为战线前沿，我确信东柏林那一晚开始彼此的对于意识形态领域的争夺就开始了。或许您和许多像您的人一样出于可笑的理由对我的祖国的政治模式发出指控，但是我不得不为此作出澄清。你们谈的自由、幸福和公正并没有因为您的讥笑就在您的国家生机勃勃了，我注意到近年来纽约街头日益骚乱的嬉皮士和您的国家逐渐走向经济发展的瓶颈，这些在我的祖国都是不可能出现的——由于我们确信精神的力量无比强大。因此我希望在接下来的工作中和您相处，不可避免再一次谈起此类问题时，您对我的回答有一个更全面而清晰的认识。总有人得为伟大的事业做出牺牲，有的时候是我的邻居，有的时候是我的战友，有的时候就是我。我并不因此怨恨，精神的力量永远在一切武器之上。

这正是我想对您说的话，我怀着冷静的情绪写下这些文字，这正是我对您所说的，至今萦绕在我心中的“您不爱您的国家”的回答。我认为，美国已经日益失去世界强国的统治地位，如果人人都表现出对社会主义国家体制的轻浮、对反法西斯防卫墙的嘲弄和毫无约束的自由，那么道德伦理的堕落会让你们的失败比预期中还早，当然，与我而言这是一件值得奋斗的幸事。我属于一个令人崇敬和不屈不挠的国家，尽管这个国家在某些方面不能讨得所有人欢心，但我的祖国和我们的领导人没有丧失造就斯拉夫民族伟大品格的信心，我们对美好的思想方式的孜孜不倦追求正如我们一起工作的深夜时分抬头仰望夜空里的恒星。

依我所见，你的问题在于只看见了断壁残垣，而我会在瓦砾堆上满怀信心地重新塑造自己，并且准备在下一场无声的战争中迎接挑战。这是一个值得我热爱的国家，无论是它赋予我的住处、食物、地位和工作。我相信我值得为人类的理想社会战斗，因为真正的爱、善良和正义之前人为其奉献生命。您的国家恰恰相反，人们盲目的爱和歌颂，却忘记了正义，忽略了街头的哭声，这正是你们失败的原因，你们以为杜鲁门主义已经胜利，但我好心提醒您，您非但忽视了多数人的正义，还在失败的悬崖边上讽刺我们，即将抵达的崩溃从不轻饶对沾沾自喜的民族。

此致，  
敬礼！

伊利亚·科利亚金  
1963年9月17日


End file.
